Wishing
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: An Agent. A consultant and a brown leather couch, leads to an interesting conversation...Entry for JELLO FOREVER APRIL CHALLENGE: Prompt:WISHES Hope you enjoy!


Hey guys! Well this is for the Jello Forever April challenge. So the prompt is as follows: WISHES.

So basically I have to write something based on this given word=) which hopefully I`ll do a good job on! If you have the time, please let me know if I did ok on this cuz this is my first time doing one of these challenges!

Yea it`s a little different to my usual fics but I hope it`s alright! ^_^

* * *

Lisbon sat at her desk, curling her long fingers around the steaming coffee cup as she inhaled the sweet aroma. She glanced down at the stacks of paperwork piled at her desk, seeing the same thing over and over again wasn`t a very enjoyable experience to say the least. She glanced over at her couch, no longer occupied by Jane since Hightower dragged him away to her office.

She got just so used to seeing him lay there, looking at her every time she put her head down to do some paperwork and just rest. Yes she had to admit it; she had gotten so used to Jane being in her office it made her feel more lax on the job, especially in her office. But now she had to look at an empty couch and an empty couch out in the bullpen which had actually surprised everyone.

The thought of banning couches in any office in the CBI had crossed Lisbon's mind many times in the past week, but that was impossible as was the automatic lock that locked every time Jane managed to walk into her office, so Hightower wouldn`t come and drag him back out again. Rules stopped her from doing everything.

She rolled her eyes as she slouched back in her swivel chair, glancing out the window to see Hightower chatting to Jane in the Kitchen. She felt like cursing herself right then and there but took it back. She didn`t need to get worked up because of Hightower, she had better things to be doing.

_Paperwork._

_Drinking Coffee._

_Or get worked up because of Hightower._

Everything had been getting along so smoothly before she arrived. They had slowly but eventually getting over the deaths of Bosco and his team and the fact Grace and rigsby were lovers and she comes in like a tornado in the calm of a storm and rips that to shreds. Grace and Wayne were lucky to still have their jobs as was she but the luck would only last for so long.

***

After 2 hours of paperwork filling and signatures, Lisbon left her office at 10pm where the office was almost silent only the odd agent walking past. Silently shutting the door behind her she stood there casually looking up and down the hall while holding the coffee cup in her hands. She had picked up this `observing thing` while having Jane in her office almost every night since bosco passed. She felt a tad safer having Jane there in the office, just someone to chat to after all neither were going to be going home to anyone or barely anything so they stayed and enjoyed each other's company. It was quite pleasing too, she had learned quite alot from actually listening to him which surprised her.

She watched as Hightower stepped into the elevator and before getting the chance to turn and see Lisbon waiting for her to leave, the elevator doors had closed shut leaving a smile to appear on Lisbon`s lips. She then wandered out to the bullpen to see Grace and Rigsby leaving hand in hand and Jane relaxing back into the comfort to his couch and then lying down on it.

Leaving her empty cup on his desk, she wandered over to his couch and sat on the arm of it until he peeked open his eyes, a wide grin broadening on his face.

"Hello Lisbon, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he questioned, watching as she arched a brow and crossed her arms until they were the only ones left the CBI or pretty close to it.

"She's gone"

"I know, It's been unusual not seeing you about the place as much, always confined to the inside of those four walls of your office" he trailed off watching as she was just about to roll her eyes but stopped, looking back down at him.

"Yea, what was she doing to you in her office anyway?"

"Oh nothing much, light conversation, talking about her son how he`ll be starting kindergarten in September. Small talk really, I think she`s just a lonely soul" he frowned, his eyes trailing off to the flooring as Lisbon, snorted.

"Or trying to get closer to you" she mumbled and he furrowed his eyebrows looking up at her, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Closer to me? Is that jealousy I hear in your voice Lisbon?" he questioned as she glanced down at him, not knowing he had that good of hearing and secondly she had said that aloud. She mentally kicked herself for saying that, she was now sure she`d never hear the end of this one unless she gave Jane what he wanted or what she assumed he wanted anyway.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? It's Madeline Hightower for crying out loud!" she exclaimed, flailing her arms in the air until they came back to her side again. Jane arched a brow and sighed as they both remained silent for a few moments until Jane`s voice broke it when he sat properly on the couch.

"Yes but I can still tell you`re jealous Teresa, any fool in the world could tell you are. Admit it"

"No, I have nothing to admit and if I did, it wouldn`t be to you!"

"Teresa that hurt, really it did" he said looking up at her with big blue sad eyes and a frown and she sighed. She hated seeing him like this yet most of the time it seemed to be her making him feel that way. She felt somewhat sorry for him as she came down beside him and leaned back in the couch and looked up at him thinking of something to say. "Now admit it"

She stared at him while her eyebrows shot to her hairline and she crossed her arms tightly across her chest, annoyance spread across her features and she snorted rolling her eyes.

"Jane no, I told you once and I`ll tell you again. I am not jealous of Hightower ok?"

"Oh but you are" he grinned, he really seemed to enjoy doing this. Pushing her buttons to get an answer out of her, an answer she had tried to push to the back of her mind but knowing it couldn`t stay there, having the reminder stuck in her mind everyday she was here. That Madeline Hightower was in the building and chances were wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"Jane-"

"Ok fine, I`ll stop" he assured, holding his hands up in self defence and kept silent, glancing over and back at her every few moments. He hated the fact that Lisbon was feeling this way, just because of her. He knew he couldn`t charm Hightower to leave so he had given up hope on it altogether. For now anyway.

"I miss them" her voice whispered and he looked at her to find tears slowly falling down her pale cheeks and she sniffled, shutting her eyes and then wiping them, putting her head into her hands. She felt like such an idiot, keeping all these emotions locked inside for months now not once telling anyone. On so many occasions she had been close to telling Jane, but all those times were interrupted by a certain someone.

He looked at her and rested his hand on her arm as she let more tears fall. It broke his heart seeing her cry, she had been through so much over the past months. Bosco`s death, minelli leaving, Hightower and many more events that hid behind her closed office doors. Each night, each night she cried her heart out Jane doing his best to comfort her in some way. He knew it wasn`t helping much but she had appreciated him even being there, helping her get through the tough times.

"I wish we could bring them back"

He embraced her in a hug and she gave in, sobbing into his shirt her cries being muffled out from the material. He wrapped his arms around her small frame a little tighter so she wouldn`t fall from his grasp and rested his chin on her head, breathing in her smell. Pineapple.

"It`s alright Teresa, everything will be ok" he whispered as he held her closer and she snuggled into his chest, tears still falling down her face. She tried so hard to forget them, to forget their faces but she couldn`t. They had been her friends, she couldn`t forget them just like that.

"Teresa, trust me ok?" he asked as he lay down on his couch, pulling her down with him and wrapped his strong arms around her waist to prevent her from falling off the side. They both stared blankly at the wall, still in each other's arms thinking over on the month's events...but wishing that things could be back to the way they were but better...

* * *

Yea I`m not very happy with the ending...I really couldn`t think of something to leave it on so I finished it like this! Hope you guys liked=)

Chat to you soon!

Lynne xx*hugs*


End file.
